Meet Me On Broadway
by FAESTPACK JW
Summary: Junior year of McKinley Rachel falls in love with Blaine, but he breaks her heart by telling her he is 100% gay. Years later they meet again on Broadway as the leads in a musical that fall in love. Will Rachel and Blaine fall in love too? Future Fic.


**A/N: Hey you guys this is FAESTPACK JW! I'm back with another Raine story because I just can't help it. I got this idea a little while ago and I hope you guys like it! Sing Out Your Feelings is currently on a sort of hold because of what happened in the Regionals episode. The Klaine action has kind of made me want to give up on that story a bit. So I wrote another story to make me feel better. I will probably continue Sing Out Your Feelings tomorrow. This is my second story so it may not be that great but I hope you like it anyway. I apologize beforehand if any of my characters are OOC or if my writing isn't that great. This is just the short little prolouge thing so it won't be that long, sorry! P.S. I created the Broadway play "Top 40 Heart" for this story so don't go looking it up, but if you like it tell me. GO RAINE!**

_Italics are Rachel singing_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters but I wish I owned the show so I could "fix" it. I also do not own the song "Impossible" by Shontelle.**

Meet Me On Broadway

Rachel's POV:

I walked down the streets of New York City rushing to my audition for the newly created Broadway musical, "Top 40 Heart". I was trying out for the female lead of Whitney who falls in love with the male lead Adrian, all of the music was from the 2000's which was a nice change. I hurridely ate my raspberry scone and drank my cafe mocha from the Starbucks on my street. Oh no, the audition started in ten minutes; I had to get there! This was my chance to be a star and be on Broadway.

I had been in a few small time plays after I graduated from Julliard but nothing was compared to this. A actual Broadway show! I had to win this! I must be the lead! I was Rachel Berry, and I was determined to get the Tony award I deserved before I was twenty five! With a new confidence I threw out my empty cup and the rest of my scone and stridded down the street with speed.

I pushed on the double doors and made my entrance two minutes later, I was eight minutes early. Now what was I going to do? I sat down in a plush chair and thought about my life. I had graduated from McKinley High School with a music scholarship to Julliard and graduated from Julliard with good grades. After that I had been a few plays, none to serious. One thing that I had lacked through the last couple years was love. Ever since high school I hadn't been in love, I had been on dates but they didn't mean much to me.

During junior year I fell in love with Blaine Anderson, but he was dating Kurt and as I quote "100% gay.". I continued to pursue Finn and told him I had written "Get It Right" for him, but I really hadn't it was for Blaine. I cut off all connections I had to Blaine and attempted to "cure" my love for him, but it never worked. To this day I was sadly in love with one of the men I couldn't have, and my heart was broken no matter how much I tried to fix it with other meaningless guys.

"Rachel Berry?"a old man asked softly standing in front of me.

"Yes, I'm Rachel Berry."I answered.

"It's your turn to audition for us. I'm Charlie Bingham."he motioned for me to follow him.

I rose up from my chair and followed him down the hallway to the stage. Charlie Bingham went and sat in the chairs nearest to the stage with five other people who appeared much younger than him. I climbed up onto the stage and waited for them to say something.

"Rachel Berry please sing for us. Preferably a song in the play please."A young redheaded girl told me.

I gathered up all of my courage and began to sing "Impossible" by Shontelle that was in the play.

_I remember years ago_

_Someone told me I should take_

_Caution when it comes to love_

_I did, I did-_

_And you were strong and I was not_

_My illusion, my mistake_

_I was careless, I forgot_

_I did_

_And now when all is done_

_There is nothing to say_

_You have gone effortlessly_

_You have won_

_You can go ahead and tell them_

_Tell them all I know now_

_Shout it from the roof tops_

_Write it on the skyline_

_All we had is gone now_

_Tell them I was happy_

_And my heart is broken_

_All my scars are open_

_Tell them what I hoped to be_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Falling out of love is hard_

_Falling for betrayal is worst_

_Broken trust and broken hearts_

_I know, I know-_

_Thinking all you need is there_

_Building faith on love and words_

_Empty promises will wear_

_I know, I know-_

_And now when all is gone_

_There is nothing to say_

_And if you're done with embarrassing me_

_On your own you can go ahead and tell them_

_Tell them all I know now_

_Shout it from the roof tops_

_Write it on the sky line_

_All we had is gone now_

_Tell them I was happy_

_And my heart is broken _

_All my scars are open_

_Tell them what I hoped would be_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible!_

_Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)_

_I remember years ago _

_Someone told me I should take_

_Caution when it comes to love_

_I did_

_Tell them all I know now_

_Shout it from the roof tops_

_Write it on the sky line_

_All we had is gone now_

_Tell them I was happy_

_And my heart is broken _

_All my scars are open_

_Tell them what I hoped would be_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

_I remember years ago _

_Someone told me I should take_

_Caution when it comes to love_

_I did..._

When I finished they all clapped.

"Rachel we are going to bring in the male lead now so you can read some dialouge with him."Charlie Bingham explained.

And then walked in the man that broke my heart junior year.

"Blaine?"I whispered under my breath.

**A/N: Ah! Cliff hanger I hope. I hope you guys liked it! This is just a baby idea! If you like it tell me! GO RAINE!**


End file.
